chicken_dinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald
Emerald (previously Esmeralda) is a contestant on season 2 of Chicken Dinner. Stats Appearance As Emerald, he has dark green, fluffy hair that partially covers his gem. He has green eyes as well as light green skin. He wears a green beanie, glasses, a blue t-shirt with green hems, dark grey shorts, green socks, and green and dark grey sneakers. As Esmeralda, her hair is restyled to be more flowy, as well as now having a ponytail poking out from under her beanie. Her t-shirt has now become a blue dress with green hems, she wears dark grey sweatpants and green and dark grey slippers. She also has fishnet gloves. She also now has blue makeup, resembling a blush and lipstick. Personality TBA Relationships TBA Abilities TBA Game History Season 2 Week 1: "Welcome to CheekiMart!" Emerald is dropped in one of the crates, and shows frustration over how the staff members cut the parachute that he put on to prevent the crash from hurting himself. In general he seems to be confused by the setting he's in, singling out the grease fountain, and outright claiming that he is in hell after Spirit introduces herself and explains ASMR to another one of the contestants. He also makes it clear that he has never watched the first season of Chicken Dinner, and it doesn't take long for the place to start stressing him out. He also shows multiple levels of concern when other things are brought to his attention, such as Pregnant Elsa's existence, and at one point gives up and states he's going to find somewhere to knock himself unconscious. While he does help come up with an idea for the show, he refuses to participate on manner of principal. Week 2: "Meow Mix Mania" For most of the episode Emerald is more or less alone, being the only person from the Busy Bookworms to compete in the mini-challenge and planning phases of the main challenge. Despite this, he does rather well in the mini-challenge, showing surprise when seeing Suetz's photo is shown on the roster as he is apparently a fan of her show. During the actual challenge, however, he panics due to being heavily outnumbered, grabbing a bag of string cheese along with his materials to help calm down. Despite his surprisingly well-constructed fortress, he loses handily to the other team, as well as ending up put through a good amount of pain due to his fort collapsing around him, including a glass shard stuck in his forehead. After an attempt by the chicken staff and some healing from Turquoise, Emerald is more or less back to his normal self. Due to being the only member to attend most of the episode, Konan gives him the say on who goes home. Without much of a second thought, he chooses Pregnant Elsa out of disgust. Afterwards, he can be seen receiving a call from a friend while surrounded by 'calming foods'. Week 3: "Hidden Truths and Death" TBA Week 4: "Grocery Renovation" TBA Week 5: "Salad Surprise!" TBA Week 6: "For The Chickens We Loved..." TBA Week 7: "All-Out ChickenWoMan Hunt" TBA Week 8: "An Eggxhilarating Battle" TBA Week 10: "The End Of A Shopping Spree" TBA Category:Season 2 Category:Contestants Category:Busy Bookworms Category:5th Place